Defferent Path
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Ketika Kuroko di khianati oleh sahabatnya, temannya, basketnya. Maka tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. "Karena aku benci basket. Itu adalah alasan yang tak bisa diubah." . Warning : OOC, Typo, alur acak-acak, EYD hancur, DARK!Kuroko (MUNGKIN)
**Different Path**

 **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

 **Pair : Kuroko, Nash Gold Jr, GoM**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, alur acak-acak, EYD hancur.**

 **Summary :**

 **Ketika Kuroko di khianati oleh sahabatnya, temannya, basketnya. Maka tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.**

" **Karena aku benci basket. Itu adalah alasan yang tak bisa diubah."**

 **Warning : DARK!Kuroko (MUNGKIN)**

" _Mulai sekarang kita adalah musuh. Selanjutnya kita akan bertemu di pertandingan nasional tingkat SMA"_

" _Itu benar-ssu. Tapi kau tak perlu mengatakan hal yang terkesan jahat-ssu."_

" _Kita hanya kebetulan berbeda arahkan~"_

" _Kebetulan? Kau salah Atsushi. Sekolah yang kuat ada banyak tapi tak ada satupun dari kita yang berpikir untuk berada di sekolah yang sama. Saat di SMA kita akan melihat siapa yang paling kuat diantara Kiseki no Sedai."_

" _Yah, itu benar sih-ssu"_

" _Bagitulah."_

" _Meskipun Kuro-chin takkan memahaminya~"_

" _Tidak Tujuannya memang berbeda, tapi aku yakin Tetsuya akan bergabung dalam pertarungan ini."_

Siang itu SMA SEIRIN tambak heboh dengan kemunculan model berkepala pirang yang mengenakan seragam Kaijou. Semua siswi yang hendak pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang tamu tak diundang itu dengan mata berbinar kagum. Langkah kaki jenjang pemuda itu membawanya kesebuah Gym yang didalamnya masih dipenuhi dengan siswa yang baru saja menuntaskan latihan mereka.

Pelatih wanita satu-satunya tim SEIRIN, Aida Riko memandang tamu tak diundang itu dengan wajah heran. Sementara dua sahabat lelakinya Kyoushi Teppei sang Iron Herat dan Hyuga Junpei sang kapten Seirin memandang sosok tamu tak diundang itu dengan penasaran.

"Kise Ryouta?" Tanya pelatih Seirin itu ragu.

"Hallo-ssu! Aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko-cchi-ssu." Pemuda pirang tak diundang yang dipanggil Kise Ryouta itu berjalan pelan menghampiri kerumunan anggota tim basket Seirin yang ada ditengah lapangan. "Aku dengar dia masuk ke SMA Seirin-ssu. Jadi pasti dia bergabung dengan tim basket-ssu." Dengan senyum percaya dirinya mata hazel Kise memandang sekeliling mencari sosok yang dimaksud. "Kuroko-cchi dimana-ssu?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Kuroko Tetsuya?"seorang pemuda bersurai kemerahan dengan gradasi merah diujungnya menatap Kise dengan heran.

"Ya! Kuroko yang itu-ssu!" surai keemasan Kise bergoyang pelan saat kepalanya mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Oh. Kalau Kuroko dia-"

"!?"

.

" _Akashi-cchi, aku tidak menemukan Kuroko-cchi-ssu."._

" _Maksudmu apa Ryouta? Apakah Tim Seirin melarangmu bertemu dengannya?"_

" _Bukan-ssu."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Mereka bilang. Tak ada anggota tim yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya-ssu"_

" _!"_

 **Setelah Winter Cup**

Bahkan hingga penutupan Winter Cup pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko Tetsuya itu tak pernah muncul. Gelar Phantom Six Man dari Teiko pun sudah berpindah tangan kepada pemuda bersurai abu-abu dari Rakuzan. Walaupun semua orang menganggapnya demikian tapi para Kiseko no Sedai masih percaya bahwa bayangan yang sesungguhnya masih ada. Dan mereka yakin suatu saat bayangan itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

.

Malam itu saat pulang dari latihan lelaki bersurai biru tua itu melihatnya. Sosok pemuda bersurai baby blue yang keberadaanya menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Aomine melihat sosok itu tangah berdiri ditengah lapangan street basket dengan bola ditangan dan disinari cahaya bulan purnama. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kehilangan kata-kata saat apa yang dilakukan sang mantan bayangan. Dengan tanpa ekspresi dan form yang aneh pemuda baby blue itu memasukkan bola orange itu ke dalam ring bahkan dari tengah lapangan. Saat ia hendak mendekat dua sosok bertubuh besar datang mendekati si pemuda baby blue.

Sosok berambut pirang dengan tato di leher dan sosok pemuda gelap yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Lelaki pirang yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal itu dengan santainya mengalungkan tangannya di bahu satu-satunya pemuda pendek disana. Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga si pendek, membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat wajah yang sebelumnya datar itu menunjukan raut lembut dengan binar di mata.

Aomine tak dapat mendengar apa yang lelaki pirang itu bisikkan, hanya saja itu bukan sesuatu yang wajar mengingat kilat dingin dimata emasnya dan sebelah tangan yang mulai menggerayangi perut si pemuda baby blue, sementara sosok besar yang satunya hanya membalik badan sambil meminum sekaleng bir. Tak mau ikut campur tentang apa yang sedang direncanakan rekannya.

"Tetsu!" seruan Aomine tak terdengar, angin malam menghalangi suaranya dan dedaunan pohon menghalangi penglihatannya membuat ia terpaksa memejamkan mata. Namun saat ia membuka matanya kembali, tiga siosok pemuda itu sudah lenyap.

.

Tiga minggu Kemudaian.

Disebuah restoran cepat saji lima pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul dengan ekspresi serius terpahat di wajah mereka.

"Kau benar-benar yakin bahwa itu dia, Daiki?" pemuda berambut merah selaku mantan kapten menuntut keyakinan dari pemuda hitam yang kini tengan bersandar malas di kursinya. Namun walau gerak-gerik tubuhnya terlihat malas, matanya memancarkan keseriusan membuat teman pirang yang selalu ia bully terdiam.

"Aku tak mungkin salah. Hanya Tetsu yang memiliki rambut dan mata sewarna baby blue."

"Kau tau kemana dia pergi?"

"Entahlah, dia menghilang begitu saja saat pandanganku teralihkan oleh angin kencang."

["Tim Street Basket yang saat ini sedang populer di Amerika.. Tidak, Di Dunia. Dengan penampilan mereka yang sulit dipahami dan dengan kemampuan mereka yang sering kali dapat mengalahkan para pemain NBA, mereka pun berhasil memikat para penonton! Usia mereka baru sekitar 18 tahun! Dan bahkan kapten mereka juga masih terhitung muda! Merekalah, Jabberwock!"] dalam kotak elektronik itu terlihat lima sosok pemuda yang barusaja keluar dari pintu utama bandara Narita. Pemuda yang dominan berkulit gelap itu menerobos kerumunan reporter dengan sangat angkuh.

["Sepertinya pertandingan final kalian di rankaian perjalanan kalian akan melawan tim dari sebuah universitas. Apa kalian sangat tertarik pada pertandingan itu?"] seorang wartawan wanita dengan keberaniannya mewawancarai salah seorang anggota kerumunan pemuda itu. Tepat dibawah wajah pemuda gelap itu terdapat kolom keterangan 'JASON SILVER. 210cm 115kg C(CENTER)'.

["Heh! Tertarik!? Wah, aku memang tertarik pada sesuatu, tapi buka itu. Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahukanmu tentang semuanya malam ini… dikamar hotelku, nomernya…. Hei! Nomer kamarku berapa?"] lelaki bernama Jason Silver itu meneriaki salah satu kawannya yang sama-sama berkulit gelap.

["Mana aku tahu! Kita bahkan belum check-In"] gelak tawa terdengar dari kawan gelapanya.

["Hentikan, Silver."] seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghentikan gelak tawa dua pemuda gelap itu. ["Tentu saja kami sangat tertarik dan menantikannya. Kami ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Kudengar, nantinya di pintu masuk juga akan disediakan tiket. Jadi silakan saksikan kami dengan keluarga kalian."] pemuda pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan dari si wartawan perempuan. Dibagian bawah layar televisi terdapat kolom berisikan keterangan si pemuda pirang. 'NASH GOLD JR. 190cm 82kg PG(POIN GUARD)'

Wajah Aomine seketika menunjukkan raut terkejut yang tentu saja disadari oleh Akashi. "Ada apa Daiki?"

"Orang itu. Itu orang yang kulihat bersama Tetsu tiga hari yang lalu." Tangan pemuda gelap itu menunjuk layar tv yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tato di lehernya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kurokocchi bisa bersama orang seperti itu-ssu!?"

"Aku tak tahu."

.

' _Suara bola yang memantul'_

' _Suara sepatu yang berdecit'_

' _Suara net yang bergoyang'_

' _Aku bermain karena aku menyukai Basket'_

' _Aku berhenti karena aku dikhianati oleh basket'_

' _Sekarang, aku bermain karena aku benci pada Basket'_

"Hei Chibi, jangan berdiam diri disana terus. Ayo sini, banyak minuman yang bisa kau nikmati selain Vanilla Shake kesukaanmu." Pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah dikelilingi dua wanita itu duduk dengan angkuh sambil mengesap segelas minuman beralkohol.

"Tidak Silver-kun. Aku tidak suka menuman seperti itu. Aku hanya mau vanillashake." Pemuda baby blue yang dipanggil Chibi itu masih anteng dengan handphone ditangannya hingga seorang pemuda bersurai pirang datang dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Merangkul pinggang ramping Kuroko dengan erat dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala bersurai biru yang lembut. "Ini yang kau inginkan Tetsu." Ucap lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan segelas besar minuman dingin berbahan susu yang beraroma manis.

"Terimakasih Nash-kun." Balas Kuroko dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Nash itu mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"jangan terlalu memanjakannya Nash. Nanti dia kecanduan. Hahahahahah…" ledek pemuda bernama lengkap Jason Silver itu dengan tawa kerasnya.

"Aku lebih baik kecanduan vanilla shake daripada minuman keras itu Silver-kun." Wajah Kuroko datar menghisap cairan manis favoritnya sambil bersandar didada Nash yang sedang asik mengelus rambut baby blue lembut.

"Aku dengar besok kalian akan bertanding. Melawan siapa?" suara lembut itu menglihkan perhatian Nash dari kelembutan surai baby blue.

"Tim Strky, kalau tak salah. Kenapa?" tangan besar milik Nash yang sedari tadi mengelus surai Kuroko mulia bergerak menuju pipi tembem yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak. Apa aku harus turun?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan. Kau mengerti sayang~?"

"Hmm~"

.

Siang itu disebuah lapangan terbuka di Tokyo tampak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Mereka datang berbondong-bondong untuk melihat pertandingan persahabatan yang dilaksanakan oleh Tim Jabberwock dan Tim Strky. Para pengunjung tampak antusias, tak sabar melihat pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh dua tim tersebut. Satu persatu pemain dari masing-masing Tim mulai turun kelapangan. Di Tim Strky terdapat tiga mantan kapten dari SMA Touho, Kaijo dan Yosen dengan jersey putih mereka. Tak lama kemudian Tim Jabberwock muncul lengkap dengan jersey hitam mereka. Petandingan ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan pertama Tim Jabberwock di jepang oleh karena itu pertandngan ini akan di siarkan diseluruh setasiun Tv di jepang.

Peluit berbunyi. Bola oranye itu terlempar keatas, ketika sudah mencapai titik tertingginya dan mulai jatuh, sebuah tangan berkulit hitam telah meraihnya mendahului tangan berkulit putih yang sedang berusaha untuk menggapai. Bola berada ditangan Tim hitam yang langsung dioper kepada sang kapten Nash Gold Jr. pemain street basket muda itu dengan lihai mendreable bole menuju arah ring Tim Putih membuat Kasamatsu yang menjadi _'mark'_ Nash tak dapat meraih bola.

Kecepatan dreable bola itu melebihi kecepatan dreable yang dilakukan anak berusia delapan belas tahun pada umunya. Bahkan mata Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi pun sulit untuk mengikutinya.

"Nah sekarang bolanya ada dimana?" kedua tangan Nash terentang kosong. Tak ada bola di kedua tangannya, hal itu membuat Kasamatsu kehilangan konsentrasi "Eh!?"

Sebuah Elbow Pas dilakukan oleh Nash saat bola yang tadi di dreablenya berada tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Pas itu terarah pada Jason Silver dang langsung melakukan tembakan threepoin shot. Seluruh penonton bersorang kagum, baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat dreable yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Namun kekaguman mereka tak bertahan lama. Tim Jabberwock mulai 'bermain' menghancurkan lawan mereka bukan dari segi fisik namun dari segi mental. Berbagai macam tehnik sulit diperlihatkan dengan cara main-main dan berbagai kata-kata penghinaan di ucapkan oleh para pemain dari tim Hitam itu. Bahkan para penonton yang menyaksikannyapun ikut merasa kesal. Termasuk mereka kelompok pemuda yang dijuluki keajaiban.

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Tim Strky kalah telak dengan 86 – 6. Harga diri mereka dipermalukan bahkan salam dari Kasamatsu selaku Kapten pun tak dihiraukan oleh Nash.

"Ng- yang tadi benar-benar pertandingan yang hebat! Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian memberikan sepatah dua kata pada penggemar kalian." Seorang gadis reporter berjalan mendekati Nash.

"Sepertinya memang harus…. Kalau harus memberikan pendapatku soal pertandingan ini. Jujur saja ini membuatku ingin muntah. Semua yang ada disini…. Tidak, harus ku katakana, semua orang di negeri ini yang Cuma pura-pura bermain basket…. Harusnya berhenti lalu bunuh diri saja." Dan banyak kalimat penghinaan lain terluncur dari mulut tajam lelaki bersurai pirang itu membuat Tim Strky dan seluruh penonton terdiam menahan segala luapan amarah mereka karena dipermalukan.

"Tunggu sebentar Bocah-bocah keparat!" Aida Kagetora selaku perwakilan penanggung jawab tur Jepang menghentikan langkah Tim Jabberwock ketika hendak meninggalkan lapangan. "Karena sudah datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit lebih lama lagi? Sebab sekarang, kalian sudah membuatku kesal."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertandingan balas dendam dalam sepekan ke depan!? Kalau kami kalah, aku akan berlutut dan mengeluarkan sisi perutku. Namun, jika kalian yang kalah, maka kalian harus meminta maaf dengan benar dulu baru bisa pulang!"

"Kau bicara apa pak tua? Kenapa kamu harus bertanding lagi dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian."

"Tunggu! para monyet seperti kalian berani menantang tuan kalian? Ini tak bisa dimaafkan. Tak masalah jika pak tua ini harus hara-kiri, tapi jika sampai dia ketakutan, akan kupastikan kalau dia harus membayar dengan cara lain. Dalam sepekan kami pasti akan membungkam mulut sombongmu itu."

Dengan perlahan Tim Jabberwock meninggalkan arena pertandingan, para Kiseki no Sedai yang menonton memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan membunuh namun tatapan itu tergantikan dengan tatapan terkejut saat melihat sosok mungil berjaket hitam dan bertudung biru muda tengah dirangkul dengan sangat erat oleh ketua tim luar itu. Aomine tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda mungil itu namun seekor anjing husky berbulu hitam putih bermata biru itu sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan disisi pemuda mungil tersebut. "Tetsu!?"

.

.

"Tetsu! Kenapa kau bersama dengan mereka?" teriakan dari Aomine menghentikan kelompok Jabberwock. Mereka menatap Ace dari Kiseki no Sedai dengan tatapan menremehkan –kecuali Kuroko yang masih menunjukkan topeng datarnya-. Nash menepuk kepala berhody Kuroko pelan lalu memimpin rombongannya, memberikan kesempatan Kuroko untuk berbicara dengan Mantan Timnya.

"Karena mereka membutuhkanku." Suara dingin Kuroko memecah keheningan setelah rombongan Jebberwock menghilang. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya ditemani Nigou yang ia gendong dengan kedua tangan yang diperban.

"Membutuhkanmu? Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu Tetsu! Apa kau tak lihat cara mereka yang bertanding dengan menghancurkan lawan seperti itu!? Mereka tak lebih dari Moster!" bahu mungil itu diguncang dengan keras, mata navy Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan tajam namun yang didapat hanya pandangan kosong.

"Monster? Jangan membual. Bukankah kalian sama saja? Kalian adalah sekumpulan moster yang hanya menginginkan kemenangan." Baru pertama kalinya para Kiseki no Sedai melihat emosi sedalam itu dimata biru Kuroko. Mata itu dipenuhi dendam dan amarah. Auranya bahkan hampir menyamai aura mengerikan Akashi. Anak itu telah berubah. Tak ada lagi Kuroko Tetsuya dengan senyum lembut menenangkan. Tak ada lagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu mensuport timnya dari bayangan. Yang ada hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang kembali dengan moster dan dendam.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya. Apa kau ingin menghianati Tim mu sendiri. Kau adalah orang keenam dari Kiseki no Sedai." Akashi mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan saat melihat Aomine mulai kehilangan kendali diri. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko Kuroko akan terluka karena ulah Aomine.

"Orang keenam? Bukankah kalian sudah membuangku?" pertanyaan polos Kuroko membuat keliam pemuda berbeda warna itu mematung. "Bukankah kalian sudah tak membutuhkanku!? Jadi buat apa aku kembali pada kalian. Aku sudah punya Timku sendiri!"

"Tetsu aku tak tahu apa masalahmu tapi kau jangan berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka hanya akan menyakitimu dan orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau hanya akan melihat monster jika bersama mereka. Mereka bertarung dengan menghancurkan mental lawan, merendahkan lawan, mempermainkan lawan! Bukankah semua itu sangat kau benci Tetsu!?" masih jelas di kepala Aomine, wajah Kuroko yang diliputi kesedihan karena telah ia tinggalkan. Wajah penuh derita itu tak ingin Aomine lihat lagi.

"Bukankah cara mereka bermain tak ada bedanya dengan kalian? Kalian juga melakukannya kan. Saling berlomba mengumpulkan poin terbanyak antar anggota tim. Kalian juga telah menghancurkan mental dan perasaan orang-orang. Lalu apa salahnya bila aku melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Tetsu! Kau-"

"Tetsuya. Apa kau masih lama!? Kita akan bermain dengan yang lainnya. Mereka sudah menunggumu." Nash muncul tak jauh dibelakang Kuroko. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris biru tua dengan celana jins membalut kakinya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai." Usapan lembut di kepala Kuroko dapatkan dari pemuda berambut keemasan itu. "Kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di pertandingan." Dan punggung itu menjauh, meninggalkan keliam pemuda berbeda warna itu dalam keheningan.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya masih ingat perasaan itu. Perasaan saat janji dengan sahabatnya di hancurkan. Perasaan saat tak ada satupun suara dari teman-temannya yang dapat dia dengar. Perasaan saat tak bisa berteriak walau sangat ingin. Perasaan menyakitkan itu takkan pernah hilang dalam pikirannya. Selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Ia harus menyalurkan mimpi buruk ini. Tak perduli bagaimanapun caranya. Walau harus menjdi moster itu sendiri hingga tubuhnya hancur sekalipun.

"Tetsuya, kau lupa meminum obatmu." Nash menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang berbaring dikamarnya. Lelaki itu membawa segelas air putih ditangan. "Terimakasih Nash-kun."

"Jangan sampai kelelahan. Besok kita akan berperang dengan moster-moster itu. Bertahanlah hingga pertandingan besok berlalu. Mimpi burukmu akan segera terhapuskan."

 _ **Flashbacak**_

 _ **Setelah Kuroko keluar dari Tim Teiko**_

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berdiri ditengah lapangan sambil memeluk bola basket ditangannya. Kepala bersurai baby bluenya tampak layu, kepalanya tertunduk murung. Ia sangat mencintai basket. Tapi kenapa basket malah menghianatinya? Tim pertama yang ia miliki, tim pertama yang menerima dirinya hanya menggunakna dirinya sebagai cadangan, hanya untuk mempermainkan tim lawan. Membuat tim lawan menyerah akan basket.

Tangan kiri Kuroko menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ngilu dan nyeri. Sejak terakhir kali bermain bersama timnya, Kuroko merasakan rasa nyeri dan linu di pergelangan tangan. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh impian tim lawan.

Walaupun sakit tapi Kuroko tak bisa melupakan perasaan bahagia saat memainkan bola basket. Melihat bola memantul, memasuki ring dan terlempar dari satu pemain ke pemain lainnya. Tapi rasa bahagia itu harus terbayangi oleh rasa sakit saat mengingat bagaimana wajah sang sahabat yang dihancurkan oleh timnya sendiri. Sahabat satu-satunya yang mengenalkannya pada bola basket.

Kuroko ingin Kisedai mengerti perasaanya. Perasaan senangnya saat bermain bersama, perasaan bahagiannya ketika berhasil membawa kemenangan pada tim. Juga rasa sakitnya ketika ia dihancurkan. Tapi Kuroko tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa menyesalinya sendiri.

"Hey kid. until when are you going to stand there! Are you want to freeze to death!"

 **Nash POV**

Sore ini Nash sebenarnya sedang sangat kesal. Liburan yang rencananya akan dilakukan di Hawai malah harus di pindah ke Tokyo. Astaga, ia ingin bersantai di pulau musim panas yang penuh dengan udara tropis. Tapi kenapa dia malah harus terdampar di Negara yang bahkan tidak bisa berbaha inggris ini. Dan lagi tidak ada tempat judi yang menarik di kota ini. Bilang saja kota besar tapi kasino saja tidak punya. Terpksa dia hanya bisa memesan minuman kelas teri dengan didampingi wanita-wanita mata duitan.

Awalnya Nash hanya ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar penginapannya, hingga ia menemukan sebuah lapangan kosong di pinggir taman. Ia tak menyangka di Negara sekecil ini juga ada street basket. Dengan perlahan ia menuju lapangan itu, sayang sekali ia tidak membawa bola. Tapi setidaknya moodnya membaik dengan menemukan tempat itu. Besok ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bermain di lapangan itu.

Nash kira ia sendirian di lapangan itu. Karena sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tapi ketika sudah memasuki lapangan ia malah melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil memeluk bola basket. Seorang pemuda, dari fisiknya sih sekitar 12 tahun. Pendek dan terlihat sangat pucat apalagi warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa itu. Nash kira rambut itu pasti di cat. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena rambut itu terlihat sangat lembut saat di terbangkan angin. Tapi anak itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Hei bocah! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Kau mau mati beku!"

Anak itu berbalik dengan mata baby bluenya yang lembut menatap dengan terkejut. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat penuh luka memandang Nash lurus ke mata.

Biasanya Nash takkan memaafkan orang yang dengan lancang memandangnya langsung ke mata. Tapi anak ini pengecualian. Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali memandang dan melihat anak ini, Nash rasanya ingin melindungi sosok lemah yang bahkan untuk membawa satu bola basket saja kesulitan. Mengingat seberapa kecil dan kurusnya tangan itu."Kau bermain basket?" Nash memungut bola yang jatuh mengelinding di lantai lapangan outdoor dan melemparnya pada ring di depan si pemuda mungil. Masuk kedalam ring dengan mulus. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk.

Nash tidak suka jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dengan benar. Ia menginginkan jawaban yang pasti dan jelas. Ia biasanya akan membentak orang yang tidak menjawabnya dengan benar. Tapi kali ini Nash hanya memandang pemuda mungil itu dengan diam. Berjalan mendekatinya dengan bola ditangan."Coba kau bermain." Perintah Nash sambil menyerahkan bola basket oranye itu ketangan si baby blue.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain basket." Jawab pemuda baby blue itu pelan. Kedua tangannya yang memegang bola basket terlihat bergetar pelan. Beberapa tetes air membasahi bagian atas bola itu.

"Kenapa?" Nash mengambil kemabil bola di tangan gemetar itu. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menemakkan bola kembali ke dalam ring. Tidak biasanya Nash ikut campur pada masalah orang lain. Tapi sekali lagi pengecualian diberikan kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Karena timku menghianatiku. Basketku menghianatiku. Aku benci basket!" Nash hanya terdiam sambil mengambil kembali bola yang menggelinding. Lalu ia mendekati si pemuda baby blue. Meletakkan bola oranye itu di atas kepala si pemuda yang menunduk. "jika timmu menghianatimu maka buatlah atau bergabunglah ke tim yang baru. jika basketmu menghianatimu maka kalahkan basketmu dengan gaya basket yang baru."

"Tapi aku membenci basket! Aku membenci basket yang kucintai!"

"Aku tahu. Jika dulu kau bermain karena kau mencintainya. Maka kini bermainlah karena kau membencinya. Hancurkan basketmu yang telah menghianatimu, dan kalahkan tim yang telah meninggalkanmu." Mata baby blue itu menatap Nash penuh harap. Rasanya seperti di tatap oleh seekor anak anjing yang tak ingin ditinggalkan ditengah hujan deras. Tak dapat menolak. Terlalu imut, terlihat lemah dan memerlukan perlindungan. Salahkan insting hewan Nash sebagai seorang Alpha yang tak bisa melihat Beta- tidak- Omega lemah macam pemuda didepannya. Rasanya ingin memeluknya dan membawanya kedalam kamara lalu- **You know what I mean.**

 **Nash POV End**

Sejak hari itu Koroko dan Nash sering bertemu. Walau cara berteman Nash sangat aneh dan terbilang kasar. Tapi Nah tidak perah menyakiti Koroko. Sikap pemuda asal Amerika itu sangat lembut jika menyangkut si pemuda mungil. Nash juga sering berlibur kejepang untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko. Kadaang ia mengajak tim street basketnya juga, memperkenalkan Kuroko pada mereka juga memperkenalkan Kuroko pada street basket. Walau street basket bukan gaya bermain yang di kuasai Kuroko, tapi dia menikmati bermain dengan tim milik Nash. Walau Kuroko tidak pernah ikut dalam pertandingan resmi street basket tapi namanya tercantum sebagai anggota Jabberwock, sebagai pemain keenam dari Jabberwock.

Hubungan Kuroko dan Nash pun tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Mereka terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat malah. Nash sebisa mungkin ingin selalu ada didekat Kuroko. Melindungi pemuda mungil itu dengan seluruh kuasa yang ia miliki. Bahkan ia pernah menghabiskan satu bulan di jepang hanya untuk memastikan Kuroko aman karena menurut info dari mata-matanya, Kuroko pernah di palak oleh geng jalanan didekat Seirin.

 _ **End Flashbacak**_

Pagi itu Kuroko bangun lebih pagi. Bahkan lebih pagi dari Nash yang kini masih tertidur disampingnya, dengan pelan Kuroko turun dari kasur, dan menyelimuti kembali tubuh Nash yang tidak mengenakan atasan.

Jalan menuju dapur, Kuroko menyiapkan sarapan untku dirinya sendiri. Sereal coklat dengan susu vanilla. Biasanya Nash yang akan menyiapkan sarapan. Lelaki pirang itu akan menyiakan makanan dengan tema berbeda setiap harinya.

Kenapa Kuroko bisa berada di kamar Nash?

Sejak pertemua pertama mereka. Nash selalu memaksa Kuroko untuk tinggal bersamanya jika Nash sedang berada di Tokyo. Awalnya Koroko keberatan, tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya terbiasa. Orang tua Kuroko juga tidak begitu perduli. Mereka terlalu sibuk mencari kerja dan menitipkan Kuroko pada sang Nenek. Tapi sayang, empat bulan setelah kelulusan Koroko dari Teiko, sang nenek harus meninggalkan si baby blue sendirian. Beruntung Kuroko masih memiliki Nigou yang selalu menemaninya.

Kuroko sangat menyayangi Nigou. Anjing Shiberian Husky bermata senada dengan sang tuan itu sangat pintar dan penurut juga lucu. Saking sayangnya Nash bahkan tak berani mengusik ketenangan sang anjing. Mengganggu Nigou sama artinya dengan memancing amarah Kuroko.

Saat telah mengahabiskan sarapan yang terbilang sedikit itu, Kuroko menghabiskan waktu sambil meminum susu vanillanya bersama Nigou yang bermanja di kakinya. Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekap bahunya dengan lembut sambil mencium surai baby blue yang masih berantakan. "baumu seperti vanilla. Apa kau sudah mandi? Atau ini memang bau alamimu?" Nash mencium setiap jengkal kepala Kuroko lalu turun ke tengkuk membuat Kuroko menegang. "Nash-kun sebaiknya segera mandi. Kita ada pertandingan pagi ini."

"biarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama. Aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuya-ku~"

.

.

Lapangan street basket itu hari ini ramai kembali. Orang-orang berdatangan untuk melihat pertandingan balas dendam tim jepang Vorpal kepada Tim Jaberwock. Mengembalikan nama baik perbasketan jepang yang sempat di hina dan di maki oleh Nash Golf Jr.

Tim Vorpal yang beranggotakan Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami Taiga dan Mayuzumi Chihiro telah bersiap di sisi lapangan bersama dengan dua manajer mereka Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki juga sang pelatih, Aida Kagetora. Wajah ketujuh pemain itu tampak tegang, walau Mayuzumi tampak sangat datar.

Mayuzumi kini telah dianggap sebagai pemain bayangan ke-enam dari Kisedai, mengingat saat Winter Cup taka da yang memiliki kemampuan seperti sang phantom selain Mayuzumi. Itu membuat orang-orang beranggapan bahwa dirinyalah sang Pahntom Six Man.

Satu persatu anggota dari Tim Jabberwock mulai berdatangan. Sekumpulan orang-orang tinggi besar dan hitam bahkan melebihi Aomine. Tapi sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Kisedai tidak kunjung menunjukkan keberadaannya. Sosok sebenarnya dari sang Phantom Six Man. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Beberapa menit menjelang pertandingan di mulai akhirnya Nash Gold Jr datang bersama Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu mengenakan jaket hitam kebesaran dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan di belakang Nash dengan kedua tangan yang memegang satu gelas vanilla shake jumbo dengan logo maji burger. Nigou dengan patuh mengikuti dibelakang Kuroko. Kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan lucu menghindari para pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Para Kisedai menatap dengan terkejut kedatangan Kuroko. Tubuh mungil berkulit putih Kuroko terlihat sangat rapuh diantara kerumunan tim Jabberwock yang bertubuh besar dan hitam. Dengan santai Kuroko duduk di kursi pemain cadangan sedangkan Nash dan yang lainnya bersiap memasuki arena.

[Sudah menunggu sejak pertandingan terakhir Jabberwock!]

[Lawan mereka akli ini adalah sekelompok anak SMA yang bernama Vorpal Swords!]

[Saatnya balas dendam telah tiba!]

[Vorpal Swords VS Jabberwock!]

Teriakan penuh penginaan memenuhi seisi lapangan. Tetsuya menatap Nash yang berdiri di tengah lapang berhadapan dengan Akashi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban dan mengenakan handband. _'Saatnya balas dendam~'_ batin Kuroko menatap tajam kumpulan tim Vorpal Swords.

Tipp Off~

Bola orange melambung tinggi. Murasakibara dan Jason saling berlomba meraih bola yang berada di titik tertinggi lemparan. Sayang bola pertama berhasil di raih Murasakibara dan melemparnya tepat kearah Akashi. Dengan segera Akashi mem-pass bola kepada Aomine yang dengan cepat membawanya menuju ring Jabberwock. Melakukan dunk dan meraih poin pertama dalam pertandingan. "Aku gak ngerti bahasa inggris tolol!" cela Aomine saat kembali ke bawah ring Vorpal Swords. "Tapi bukannya sudah kita lihat? Kami akan membuat kalian menjilat tanah saat pergi!"

Tangan Kuroko mengepal erat.

Lihat. Bukankah mereka sama saja. Kiseki no Sedai dan Jabberwock sama-sama moster. Jadi jangan menganggap bahwa Kisedai adalah pahlawan dalam cerita ini. Bagi Kuroko kedua kumpulan itu sama saja. Sama-sama moster. Jadi lebih baik mereka saling bertarung dan menghancurkan saja kan?

Permainan terus berlangsung. Beberapa kali anggota Jabberwock harus dikagetkan dengan kemampuan permainan para Kisedai yang diatas rata-rata para pemain timur, membuat perbedaan skor yang cukup mencolok antara kedua tim itu 15 – 9.

Nash sangat kesal. Berani-beraninya monyet-monyet itu mempermainkannya. Dengan segera pemuda pirang itu mengambil alih bola, mendreblenya dengan sangat cepat namun tetap masih bisa diikuti oleh Akashi yan menjadi penjaganya.

Dengan kesal Nash mengoper bola itu pada pemain yang ada di dekat ring. Dengan cepat pemain itu melakukan dunk di area terbuka, namun dunk itu berhasil digagalkan oleh Murasakibara dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Bola oranye yang terlepas dari tangan itu melayang jatuh dan memantul di lantai lapangan, Midorima yang berada didekat bola dengan segera mengambilnya dan melakukan tembakan three-poin kearah ring Jabberwock yang berada jauh di ujung lapangan. "Menurut Horoskop Oha-asa hari ini Canser berada diurutan No. 1 dan lagi aku membawa benda keberuntunganku!"

Bola masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring. Para pemain Jabberwock dikejutkan dengan leparan three-poin yang sangat mengagumkan itu. Lemparan three-poin itu membuat jarak antara Jabberwock and Vorpal Sword semakin menjauh. Para penonton terlihat sangat antusias melihat kemenangan yang ada di pihak tim jepang. Sementara itu Nash dan timnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Peluit seleianya babak pertama berbunyi. Tim Voorpal kembali ke bangku pemain dengan senang. Bukan karena mereka telah memimpin tapi karena akhirnya mereka menemukan tim yang bisa menyaingi kemampuan mereka dengan baik. Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya mereka menemukan lawan yang sesuai.

"Aku kaget. Mereka lebih tangguh dari yang kuduga. Bahkan di Amerika pun, belum pernah ada yang memimpin lebih dulu dari kita. Tak kusangkan Jepang punya pemain seperti mereka." Nash mengelap keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Walau berkeringan, dia terlihat tidak kelelahan. "Tapi, walau mereka dibilang bagus, menurutku masih cuma level monyet. Benarkan Silver?"

"Heh. Ya. Saatnya memberi mereka pelajaran tentang perbedaan kekuatan kita." Jason tampak sangat kesal, tapi ia tidak terlihat lelah.

"Nash-kun…"Kuroko menyerahkan sebotol air pada Nash yang masih mengelap keringat. Dengan lembut Nash meraih minum yang di sodorkan Kuroko. Nash melihat pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang memerah. Tampaknya pemuda babay blue itu menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat.

"Kau tenang saja Tetsuya." Surai biru Kuroko di elus lembut. mata biru Kuroko menatap Nash yang berjalan menuju lapangan. Pertandingan babak kedua akan segera dimulai.

Nash mendreble bola pelan. Membawanya menuju area milik Vorpal Swords. Terlalu focus pada Nash, Akashi tak menyadari seseorang telah melakukan screan pada Musrasakibara yang membuat Jason lepas dari penjagaan. Dengan kecepatan tangan dan timing yang tepat bola di lempar oleh Nash kearah Jason, pemuda hitam besar itu berhasil menangkapnya dan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Aomine.

Dreble cepat dilakukan oleh Jason. Ia tidak perduli siapapun yang menjadi lawannya. Karena semuanya sama saja. Takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Bergerak dengan cepat, Jason berhasil lepas dari penjagaan Aomine. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ring yang telah di jaga oleh Murasakibara. Kedua pemain tingi itu saling melompat. Satu untuk memasukkan bola, sedangkan satunya lagi untuk menghentikannya.

Laju bola berhasil dihentikan tapi itu tidak cukup. Kekuatan Murasakibara tidak cukup untuk melawan kekuatan tangan milik Jason yang besar. Dua poin telah didapatkan oleh Jabberwock. "Aku masih belum serius! Cuma segini saja? Kemampuan kalian para monyet lemah sekali! Kenapa tidak mati saja!?"

Pertandingan dilanjutkan, lagi-lagi serangan dari tim Vorpal Swords di hentikan oleh Jabberwock. Tembakan Akashipun sering dihentikan oleh Jason yang memiliki tubuh besar dan tinggi. Bola yang terlempar berhasil di tangkis dan diambil oleh Nash. Bola itu segera dilempar kepada Jason yang dengan segera menggiringnya ke ring milik Vorpal Swords. Dunk dua tangan di lakukan oleh Jason dengan sangat indah.

Permainan berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Jabberwock memimpin pertandingan, membuat Kisedai kesulitan mengejar. Apalagi kemampuan Jason Silver yang memiliki lompatan yang tinggi juga kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

[Vorpal Swords Time Out!]

Para Kisedai duduk dengan keringat mengucur di tubuh. Mereka cukup kelelahan berbeda dengan para anggota Jabberwock yang masih terlihat segar bugar. Saat Time Out habis, terlihat Akashi telah digantikan oleh Mayuzumi dengan nomer punggung 11.

Jason dihadang oleh Murasakibara saat berada di bawah ring Vorpal. Berat badan yang digunakan Murasakibara untuk menahan Jason membuat Jason kesulitan namun kelebihan yang dimiliki Jason dalam kecepatan membuatnya dengan mudah mengindari Murasakibara.

Dunk sekali lagi dilakukan. Namun Kagami telah berhasil menghentikannya. Saling dorong terjadi, kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Kagami tidak cukup untk menahan Jason, beruntung Aomine datang dan mebantunya mem-blok bola ditangan Jason.

Bola terjatuh, Murasakibara mengambilnya dengan segera dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Anggota Jabberwock mengira itu adalah sebuah kesalah karena tak ada siapapun yang ada di dekat bola. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Mayuzumi telah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Sekali sentak, bola melesat menuju ring Jabberwock. Ignite Pass.

"….!" Kuroko terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat Ignite Pass yang dilakukan oleh orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Senjata andalannya telah dicuri. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia tidk pernah bertanding setelah keluar dari Teiko. Pemuda bersuari abu-abu itu tak pernah melihatnya bertanding. Ini pasti ulah Akashi! Ia tak terima. Tehnik yang susah paying ia sempurnakan kini dicuri tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia ingin turun. Ia ingin bermain. Ia ingin meperlihatkan sosok asli dari Pahntom Six Man.

Kesal. Tim Jabberwock benar-benar terkecoh dengan kehadiran Mayuzumi. Mata Nash melirik Kuroko di pinggir lapangan. Mata pemuda itu terlihat diselimuti oleh kekesalan dan amarah. _'Bayangan yang sesungguhnya eh…'_ Nash tahu bahwa Kuroko sangat ingin turun kelapangan. Tapi belum saatnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menurunkan Kuroko ke lapangan. Oleh karena itu ia akan berusaha mengahancurkan Vorpal Swords terutama anggota Kiseki no Sedai dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

Pertandingan kedua berakhir. Para pendukung tim Vorpal sangat senang karena berhasil mengejar ketinggalan. Sementara itu tim Jabberwock terlihat sangta marah. Mereka mengumpat dengan bahasa ibu mereka. Terutama Jason Silver.

"Silver! DIAM!" Nash sangat kesal, kekesalannya bertambah dengan keributan yang dilakukan oleh Jason Silver. "Gunakan otakmu bodoh. Apapun kompetisinya, sebuah tim takkan berjalan jika lebih dari tiga pemiannya tidak bisa bermainkan?"

"Karena itulah kita tak boleh membiarkan mereka terus mencetak angka! Aku takkan membiarkannya!"

"Tenang saja. Kubiarkan mereka santai di awal. Kuncinya adalah memecah pertahanan mereka. Lalu kita takkan punya masalah lagi. Aku bahkan akan memberimu lebih banyak peluang untuk mencetak angka." Nash meraih handuk yang diserahkan Kuroko dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap keringan di rambut pirangnya. "Tetsuya, kau bersiaplah."

.

Para penonton bingung. Kenapa Tim Jabberwock yang turun hanya empat orang. Semetara pemain Vorpal Swords terutama para Kisedai menegang. Pemain keenam mereka turun kelapangan. Dengan jersey hitam bernomer 11. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis, tapi mereka dapat merasakan sedikit kehadirannya dilapangan. Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya kebingungan. Ia tidak melihat siapapun diarah pandangan para Kiseki no Sedai. Dia juga tak pernah melihat Akashi setegang itu saat akan turun kelapangan. Pemuda abu-abu itu tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan Kuroko.

Saat peluit pertandingan dibunyikan. Keberadaan Kuroko benar-benar menghilang. Bahkan Akashi pun kesulitan untuk menemukannya.

Bola di bawa oleh Nash, Kise yang menjaga pemuda pirang itu mengambil langkah mundur saat merasakan hawa mengerikan menguar dari tubuh kapten tim Jabberwock itu. Semua mata anggota tim Vorpal dan penonton terarah pada Nash.

Dalam sekali kedip, bola oranye itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tangan Nash. Bila itu melesat dengan cepat ke tangan Jason. Pemain itu segera melakukan shoot dan meraih 2 poin untuk tim Jabberwock.

Semua mata tercengang. Operan yang dilakukan Nash tadi sangatlah cepat bahkan mata Kise dan yang lainnya pun tak dapat mengikutinya. Kemampuan seperti itu hanya didapat oleh orang yang telah menjalani latihan keras sejak dini.

"Jangan Takut! Tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuan kita! Kalau kita bicara soal operan dewa, disini kami juga punya ahlinya!" seru Hyuuga Junpei selaku pemain cadangan Vorpal Swords.

Opera dari pemain Jabberwock yang hendak di berikan kepada Nash tiba-tiba arahnya berubah menuju Kagami yang sudah bersiaga didepan ring Jabberwock. Mayuzumi, pelaku pelemparan itu ditatap Kuroko dengan kesal.

Dunk yang hendak dilakukan oleh Kagami di hentikan Jason. Bola oranye itu jatuh di tengah kumpulan pemain Vorpal. Saat Aomine hendak meraih bola itu, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mengubah arah bola menjadi ketempat Nash berada. Pukulan itu sangat cepat dan keras membuat para pemain Vorpal tak dapat melihat arah bola.

Nash yang memegang bola dan dijaga Kise segera mem-pass bola pada Jason yang berada di bawah ring Vorpal. Dunk dua tangan dilakukan dengan mudah walaupun sudah di jaga oleh Murasakibara.

[Dia mencetak lagi! Ini gila! Silver terus bertambah kuat! Dal lagi, dari mana bola itu berasal!?]

[Time Out!] jari Murasakibawa terluka. Wasit mengumumkan Time Out.

Kagami merasakannya. Perasaan gelisah saat menghadapi Jason dan Nash. Kedua pemain itu sangat liar tapi berada di level yang jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Selain itu Kagami juga merasakan hawa dingin dan kosong yang berasa disekitar arena. Ia merasa ada seseorang tapi tidak tahu siapa dan dimana orang itu.

Kagami melihat kesekeliling tim Jabberwock. Keempat anggota tim itu terlihat sangat santai.

Tunggu!?

Empat?

"Monyetpun harusnya bisa mengerti. Sekeras apapun kalian mencoba, kalian takkan bisa menghentikan kami. Jika kalian menghentikan Silver maka kalian takkan bisa mengawal pemain lain. Mengawal pemain lain sama saja memberi kesempatan Silver untuk mencetak angka. Aku sangat senang. Setelah memberi kalian kelonggaran di dua babak sebelumnya, kini aku bisa memberi kalian rasa putus asa yang sesungguhnya. Monyet Kurang ajar!"

.

Terkejar. Jabberwock berhasil manegejar poin Vorpal Swords bahkan melampauinya. 61 vs 42. Vorpal Swords benar-benar tertinggal. Tapi Vorpal tidak menyerah. Mereka memilih untuk menyerahkan penjagaan Jason pada Kise yang menggunkaan Perfect Copy dan Aomine yang menggunakan Zone.

Vorpal Swords berhasil mengejar. Dengan adanya kise yang menggunakan perfect coy , dia bisa mengatasi penjagaan dari Jason dan anggota Jabberwock lainnya. Apalagi dengan adanya Aomine yang menggunakan zone. Pergerakan Aomine sangat bebas dan idah. Begitu lincah bergerak memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Walau penjagaan yang di lakukan Murasakibara tidak memberi efek pada pemain Jabberwock tetapi poin dapat di kejar dengan three poin shot milik Midorima yang di copy leh Kise. Bahkan Jason mengalai kesulitan untuk menghadapi penjagaan Kise yang menggunakna Perfect Copy.

Namun. Semakin sering Kise melakukan perlawanan, energinya semakin berkurang. Bahkan untuk melakukan satu three poin shot saja ia sudah tidak bisa.

Time out untuk Vorpal Sword.

Kise yang kelelahan terpaksa duduk di bench. Bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan dengan tegak saja pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak sanggup.

Permainan dilanjutan dengan Nash yang membawa bola. Lelaki bertato itu dijaga oleh Akashi. Saat ia hendak melakukan shot, bola di tangannya tiba-tiba hilang. Akashi melakukan steal padanya saat bola belum terangkat tinggi.

Tidak hanya sampai disana. Akashi juga membawa bola menuju ring Jabberwock, anggota lawan yang menghentikannya hanya bisa jatuh tersungkur karena tehnik angkle brake milik Akashi.

Selisih poin semakin melebar dengan Vorpal Sword yang memimpin. 71 – 68. Nash tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia melirik Kuroko yang berada di bangku cadangan. Kuroko di keluarkan saat Vorpal Swords mengambil Time out. Tampaknya kali ini ai harus turun lagi.

Penggantian pemain. Kuroko mengantikan anggota Jabberwock bernomer punggung 7. Ia menjaga Kagami Taiga.

Nash menjaga Akashi, Kuroko dapat merasakan tekanan asing dan besar yang mendorongnya untuk jatuh berlutut dihadapan Akashi. Namun dengan keberadaan Nash di dekatnya, tekanan itu tidak berakibat besar bagi dirinya.

"Jujur saja aku sangat kaget. Tak kusangka kami akan begitu ditekan seperti ini. Harus ku akui, aku memang telah salah perhitungan beberapa kali dan kesalahan yang paling fatal tu menyangkut dirimu. Baru pertamakali aku bertemu dengan orang bertipe mata seperti milimu. Mata yang sama dengan yang kumiliki."

Semua penonton dan pemain tercengang begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Mata yang sama seperti milik Akashi? Apakah artinya Akashi juga memiliki mata yang sama dengan Nash? Mata Sang Kaisar. Tapi Kuroko merasakan perbedaan anatara mata Nash dan Akashi. Akashi dengan mata heterocrome emasnya membuat Kuroko merasa tertekan oleh hawa dingin sementara hawa yang di berikan Nash malah terasa sangat lembut dan begitu melindunginya.

"Ah, tapi jangan salah paham ya. Aku memang bilang 'Sama' tapi yang kumaksid itu cara kerjanya yang sama. Bukan sama persis lo. Belial eye-ku beda level dengan mata itu."

Para penonton dan yang berada di bangku cadangan terheran. Nash terlihat sangat tenang saat menghadapi Akashi yang mengaktifkan Emperor Eye-nya.

Semetara itu Akashi dengan sangat penuh konsentrasi mengamati pergerakan Nash. Tangannya, badannya, kakinya. Namun Akashi tidak mengamati gerak mata Nash yang cepat. Hingga Akashi tak menyadari bahwa Nash telah mengoper bola pada Kuroko yang dengan cepat memukulnya pada Silver.

Berakan operan dan pukulan itu sangat cepat. Tidak sampai satu detik bola telah memasuki ring dengan dunk yang dilakukan oleh Jason.

"Chibi! Pukulanmu terlalu kuat bodoh." Ejek Jason sambil berjalan melewati Kuroko yang tengah menuju ring Jabberwock.

"Kau banyak omong Silver. Tetsuya, jangan memaksakan diri." Nash menepuk punggung Kuroko pelan lalu mengusap surai baby blue itu dengan lembut sebelum mengambil posisi siaga di bawah ring.

Kali ini Vorpal Swords yang menyerang dengan bola yang dibawa oleh Akashi. "Yang bisa kau lihat dengan mata itu hanya satu orang saja. Sedangkan aku bisa melihat masa depan setiap orang yang ada di lapangan ini. Kalian takkan bisa melewatiku. Bahkan dewa sekalipun takkan bisa melewatiku."

Nash dapat membacanya. Membaca saat Akashi melakukan dreable dan mengopernya pada Aomine. Dan ia juga dapat membaca saat Kuroko berhasil mengubah arah lemparan Akahi jadi menuju kembali kearah Nash.

Mayuzumi yang ditugaskan menjaga Kuroko namun gagal hanya bisa tercengang saat tehnik yang sama dengannya dilakukan oleh orang lain. Begitu pula dengan Kagami Taiga. Pemuda beralis cabangitu selalu menganggap tehnik milik Mayuzumi itu unik dan kuat. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat tehnik yang lebih kuat dan sempurna dari milik Mayuzumi. Ini pertamakalinya.

Nash yang menerima bola langsung melakukan angkel break pada Akashi dan membawa bola menuju ring Vorpal. Dunk berhasil dilakukan walau sempat dihalangi oleh Kagami. Dua poin tambahan untuk Jabberwock.

"Phantom Six Man itu adalah gelar yang di berikan kepada pemain inti ke-6 dalam tim Teiko. Seingatku, di Teiko tak ada pemain yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Benar bukan Akashi-kun?" akhirnya Kuroko berbicara pada mantan Timnya setelah membisu tanpa menyapa selama lebih dari 45 menit.

"Tetsuya! Kau Penghianat!" Ah~ Kuroko dapat merasakan kemarah yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi mata merah-emas Akashi menatap dirinya dengan penuh benci. Seolah-olah mata itu sangat ingnin menghancurkannya.

"Barang asli memang berbeda dengan barang tiruan." Seru Jason memandang para tim Vorpal dengan meremehkan.

"Tumben kau membela Tetsuya, Silver~"

"Berisik Kau Nash!"

.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Berkali-kali serangan yang dilakukan oleh tim Vorpal Swords berhasil di hentikan oleh Nash dan Kuroko. Namun tim jepang tetap tidak menyerah. Mereka tetap berusaha untuk mencetak poin walau harus mengancurkan tubuh mereka. Seperti halnya Murasakibara yang harus mengalami patah tulang di tangan karena menopang beban tubuhnya yang terjatuh saat menghalangi dunk dari Jason.

Penggantian pemain di tim Vorpal, saat ini yang turun kelapangan adalah Akashi, Midorima, Kagami, Aomine dan Mayuzumi. Kise masih belum pulih dan keadaan Murasakibara masih dalam perawatan. Kelima anggota tim Vorpal itu beruha sekuat mungkin menghadapi Tim Jabberwock terutama Nash, Jason dan Kuroko. Senjata Mayuzumi yang sebelumnya menguntungkann tim Vorpal kini malah menjadi kerugian bagi tim mereka.

Mayuzumi memang lebih kuat dari Kuroko. Pemuda abu-abu itu memiliki skil basket yang lebih baik dari Kuroko tetapi, dalam posisi sebagai Phantom Six Man, Kuroko jelas-jelas berada di tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi. Ditambah lagi kini Kuroko memiliki Quasi 'Emperor Eye' yang dapat membaca gerakan timnya sendiri. Mata itu secara tidak langsung telah dapat menebak gerakan tim lawan.

Permainan di pimpin oleh Jabberwock dengan skor 87 – 79.

Bola di bawa oleh Nash. Gerakan benderable tangannya sangat cepat bahkan sulit di ikuti oleh mata Akashi. Bola di tangan Nash dengan sangat cepat teroper kepada pemain Jabberwock no 6, hendak melakukan tembakan tapi diurungkan karena melihat Aomine berlali kearahnya. Bola itu dioper kepada Jason yang ada di bawah rink Vorpal. Jason melakukan dunk tapi sayang Kagami berhasil menghalaunya, membuat bola jatuh dan diambil oleh Akashi. "Percuma saja. Aku takan bisa melewati Nash." Seru anggota Jabberwock yang menjaga Akashi.

"Aku tidak perlu melewatinya. Kami memiliki pemain bayangan keenam." Bola ditangan Akashi ia lempar kearah Mayuzumi yang langsung menembakannya kearah Aomine yang ada dibawah ring Jabberwock dijaga oleh Jason Silver. Tapi Jason tidak bisa menghenghentukan serangan Aomine. Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengubah form tembakannya. Melempat bola dari belakang ring yang tepat masuk kedalamnya.

Pertandingan mendekati babak akhir, pertahanan Jabberwock berhasil ditembus dengan kemampuan Mayuzumi, misdirection. Dengan perbedaan angka 1 poin Jabberwock berusaha bertahan dan menjauhkan jarak mereka dengan Vorpal Sword.

Diantara para pemain yang masih tegang dan berusaha merebut bola itu tampak Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak dijaga oleh siapaun. Mata baby blue pemuda itu berkilat dingin. Ia tidak terima akan hasil pertandingan ini. Ia harus menghancurkan ketegangan yang akan membawa kekalahan pada tim Jabberwock.

Dalam sepersekian detik Kuroko dapat melihat kejadian yang akan dialami Nash. Dibelakang pemuda pirang asal amerika itu ada Mayuzumi yang siap untuk mencuri bola. Dan itu memang benar. Mayuzumi berhasil men-steal bola dari tangan Nash. Bola menggenlinding dengan bebas dan Mayuzumi berhasil meraihnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda abu-abu itu memukul bola kearah Kagami dan Aomine. Bola melaju dengan cepat menyeberangi lapangan. Namun sebuah tangan pucat mengubah arah bola dengan pukulan yang tak kalah kuatnya. Bola melesat kembali ke tempat Nash. Ditangkap dengan sangat sekuat tenaga sambil mengumpat mengingat pukulan yang diberikan pada bola bukan pukulan biasa.

Bola di tangan Nash di angkat tinggi. Dari jarak luar lingkaran Nash menemak. Three poin berhasil di raih oleh Jabberwock, membuat selisih menjadi 4 pon dan mengakhiri pertandingan.

Jabberwock menang dengan poin 94 – 90.

Pertandingan berakhir. Para penonton membisu. Tim yang mereka banggakan tak bsia memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi bukan hanya penonton dan tim Vorpal Sword saja yang terdiam. Tim Jabberwock juga terdiam menatap Nash yang dengan cepatnya berlari menuju arah Kuroko yang telah terjatuh di lantai lapangan. Napas pemuda biru itu putus-putus. Memegang dadanya yang sesak dengan ekspresi yang menyakitkan. Tanpa aba-aba Nash menggendong Kuroko. Diikuti Jason yang memerintahkan anggota yang lain untuk mengurus sisa acara.

.

Pertandingan telah usai. Seluruh penonton dan pemain telah meninggalkan area pertandingan. Para pemain Vorpal kini tengah beristirahat di apartemen Kagami. Mayuzumi menatap para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tampak murung. Dia mengerti bahwa setiap kekalahan pasti akan membawa kesedihan. Tapi kenapa harus semurung itu?

"Apa Kuroko-cchi akan baik-baik saja-ssu?" Kise membuka pembicaraan. Mata kecoklatannya menatap langit dengan sendu. "Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan-ssu. Sebenarnya Kuroko-cchi kenapa-ssu?"

Kuroko…. Kuroko… Kuroko! Kenapa nama pemain anggota Jabberwock itu selalu saja disebut-sebut. Mayuzumi kesal. Kenapa ia merasa keberadaannya di kalahkan oleh pemuda bernama Kuroko itu?

"Ano.. sebenarnya siapa Kuroko itu?" itu bukan Mayuzumi yang bertanya melainkan Kagami. "Dulu Kise juga pernah datang ke Seirin untuk mencari Kuroko itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Hening tak ada yang menjawab. Tak ada satupun dari anggota Kisedai yang berani menjelaskannya. Mereka tak memiliki kuasa. Hanya Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemain bayangan milik Kiseki no Sedai."

"Hah? Bukankah pemain bayangan itu Mayuzumi-senpai? Lalu kenapa dia menjadi tim Jabberwock." Kagami dan mulut besarnya.

"Bukan. Phantom Six Man milik Kiseki no Sedai adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dulu dia adalah pemain basket inti tim Teiko. Tapi karena suatu alasan, dia keluar dari tim basket dan sampai beberapa bulan lalu kemi tidak pernah menemukannya."

"Apa alsan dia keluar dari tim?" Kagami penasaran. Dilihat dari sikap Kuroko dalam bermain tadi, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat menyukai basket. Tapi kenapa dia juga terlihat sangat membenci basket? "Padahal dia terlihat sangat menyukai basket."

"Dulu dia sangat mecintai basket. Tapi karena perubahan kami. Kami tidak sadar telah menyakitinya dan menghianatinya. Dan kami telah memperlihatkan permainan basket yang kejam pada dirinya."

.

Kuroko tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit di Tokyo. Disampingnya Nash duduk tertidur dengan kepala yang terrebah di tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya menggengga tangan kiri Kuroko. Pemuda bersuari baby blue itu terlihat sangat damai di ranjang pesakitan itu. Warna separi yang putih membuat tubuhnya makin terlihat pucat.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembuyikan Kristal indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris baby blue yang menenangkan. Mata sewarna langit itu mengelilingi ruangan hingga pandangan tertuju pada Nash yang tertidur disebelahnya. Pantas tangannya terasa kesemutan. Dengan tangan kanan yang tak berinfus Koroko mengusap rambut keemasan Nash yang lembut. tidak menyangka hal itu akan membuat si empunya surai terbangun. "Tetsuya, kau sudah sadar."

"Ohayou, Nash-kun." Suara lembut itu menjawab pertanyaan panic Nash. "Aku baik-baik saja," lanjut Kuroko menatap mata Nash yang tampak sangat khawatir.

"Bukan baik-baik saja bila kau sampai pingsan di tengah lapangan Tetsuya." Merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah karena tertidur dengan posisi yang tak baik. Mata Nash yang terlihat mengantuk menatap Kuroko dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Memastikan taka da yang terlewat dari pengamatannya. "Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."

"Seperti yang aku bilang. Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"Dua hari kau tertidur setelah pingsan di lapangan. Aku sudah bilang agar jangan memaksakan diri. Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" mata emas Nash menatap Kuroko tajam. Uh, Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik bila di hadapi dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu.

"Aku tak terima bila kita harus kalah. Dan aku tidak terima pengganti Phantom Six Man itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Phantom Six Man yang baru? jangan bercanda. Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan gelar itu kepada siapapun."

Menghela nafas lelah. Kuroko Tetsuya telah banyak berubah sejat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pemuda baby blue ini bukan lagi bocah naïf yang selalu memaafkan siapapun yang pernah menyakitinya.

Yah, Nash tidak bisa manyalahkannya sih. Rasa sakit akibat perlakuan Timnya dulu masih berbekas hingga meninggalkan mimpi buruk. Seringkali Nash harus menenangkan Kuroko yang berteriak histeris dalam tidurnya karena mimpi buruk tak berujung yang selalu mengahampiri pemuda baby blue itu setiap ia memejamkan mata.

"hah~ aku akan kembali kehotel untuk mengganti pakaian. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang. Kau mau titip apa?"

Mata baby blue itu berbinar penuh harap. Nash merasa seperti sedang ditatap oleh Nigou yang memelas meminta makanan. Tatapan yang tak bsia di lawan oleh seorang emperor sepertinya. "Baik. Baik. Satu gelas jumbo Vanillashake. Okay?"

"Hu-um."

.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang tapi Nash Gold Junior itu tidak muncul juga. Padahal Kuroko sudah sangat menentikan cairan putih manis yang membasahi llidahnya yang terasa pahit itu.

Pintu ruangan dibuka. Kuroko sudah menampilkan ekspresi penuh harap saat mengira bahwa Nash lah yang datang. Sayang yang datang adalah emperor lain dengan surai merah dan mata belangnya. Keh, hari yang harusnya menyenangkan dengan segelas jumbo vanillashake berubah menjadi hari buruk. Vanillashake tak kunjung datang, yang datang malah emperor bermata belang. Kuoko merasa dirinya sangat malang.

"Kau tampak sangat kecewa dengan kedatangaku Tetsuya." Seringai kecil Akashi layangkan pada Kuroko saat melihat dahi berkulit putih itu merengut kecil. "Padahal aku sudah membawa satugelas vanillashake untukku."

Layaknya anak kecil yang diberi hadiah mainan baru. wajah Kuroko bersemi penuh bunga-bunga. Tanpa ragu tangan putih mulus dengan pergelangang diperban itu terangkat meminta dengan wajah polosnya.

Sudah lama rasanya Akashi tidak lagi melihat ekspresi imut nan lucu yang selalu membuat para Kisedai mimisan saat berlatih basket. Dulu Kuroko akan sangat manja bila sudah kelelahan karena latihan yang berat. Dirinya, Daiki dan Atsushi akan dengan senang hati memanjakan pemuda baby blue ini hingga memunculkan ekspresi yang dapat membunuh orang-orang karena diabetes. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu Tetsuya. Kau tampak berubah banyak."

"Seingatku terakhir kita bertemu itu beberapa hari yang lalu." Dengan wajah damai Kuroko menjawab datar. Dunianya sudah terpisah degan dunia nyata. Tidak memperdulikan kerutan tidak suka yang muncul diwajah si emperor merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di arena pertandingan kemarin?"

"Aku bermain tentu saja." Kuroko menyedot cairan putih manis itu perlahan-lahan. Berusaha menikmati setiap tetes kenikmatan yang di dapat tanpa menghiraikan wajah masam dan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Akashi. _'Nash-kun lebih seram dari Akashi-kun'_ batin Kuroko datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bermain di inter hight ataupun winter cup?"

"Malas. Toh pada akhirnya akan kalah." Akashi tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan Tetsuya-nya menjadi pesimis seperti ini? Seingatnya dulu Kuroko adalah pemuda yang pantang menyerah dan selalu bersusaha walau harus berkerja dengan sangat keras.

"Lalu kenapa kau bermain dengan Tim Jabberwock?" kali ini Akaashi bertanya diiringi dengan emosi. Kenapa Kuroko salu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kasabaran?

"Karena mereka kuat. Tak salahkan jika aku bergabung dengan tim yang kuat. Karena kemenangan adalah segalanya."

"Walau itu artinya kau harus menghancurkan mimpi orang lain?"

"Bukankah Akashi-kun yang mengajariku akan hal itu?"

Mereka berdua saling bungkam. Kuroko terdiam karena lebih mementingkan menikmati vanillashakenya yang tinggal setengah sedangkan Akashi terdiam karena tak athu ahrus berkata apa. Yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko memang benar. Dirinya, tidak. Teikolah yang mengajarkan bahwa kemenangan adalah yang terpenting dalam pertandingan basket. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan itu akan menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Tetsuya." Kedatangan Nash Gold Jr menghentikan kesunyian yang mengikat ruangan. Mata emas Nash menatap Akashi dengan tidak suka. Dibelakang Nash yang memasuki ruangan turut serta pula Jason Silver dengan sekantung penuh makanan. "Kau terlambat Nash-kun. Domou Silver-kun." Sapa Tetsuya tak memperdulikan aksi saling tatapan antara Akashi dan Nash.

"Ou, chibi. Kau terlihat sangat kurus hanya karena tertidur selama dua hari di kasur putih itu." Jason menyerahkan segelas jumbo vanillashake kepada Tetsuya tanpa memperhatikan Akashi yang telah menatap dengan tidak suka.

"Dia sudah meminum satu gelas vanillashake tadi. Jangan berikan dia vanillashake lagi." Akashi angkat bicara. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memang tidak suka jika Tetsuya harus meminum lebih dari satu gelas vanillashake per hari.

"Hah!? Kenapa monyet sepertimu harus ikut campur!?" Jason menegang. Tidak begitu menyukai pemuda merah yang kini ada di dekat si chibi.

"Tapi dia benar Silver. Harusnya Tetsuya tidak kau biarkan meminum vanillashake itu." Nash angkat bicara. Pemuda pirang itu memang selalu memanjakan Tetsuya, tapi bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan tetsuya seenaknya meminum vanillashake. Walaupun terbuat dari susu. Bila berlebihan tetapsaja tidak baik untuk kesehatan si baby blue.

"Permisi. Waktunya Kuroko-san melakukan pemeriksaan." Suara seorang perawat memasuki ruangan. Dengat patuh satu-persatu pemuda yang besitegang itu keluar ruangan. "Aku akan kembali besok Tetsuya." Pamit Akashi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Mata heterocrome pemuda itu menatap perawat yang sedang mendekati Kuroko dengan tajam sebelum terhalangi oleh pintu yang tertutup.

.

Kuroko dirawat di rumah sakit selama lima hari. Selama masa rawat itu yang menjenguk hanya anggota Jabberwock dan Akashi. Para Kisedai tidak tahu di mana Kuroko di rawat dan Akashi tidak memberikan info satupun pada mereka.

Kuroko mengalami Fibromyalgia, penyebabnya adalah trauma fisik dan emosional yang ia alami saat SMP dulu. Ingat dulu Kuroko pernah pingsan saat pertadingan sebelum melawan tim Ogiwara. Cidera saat itu serta tekanan emosional yang ia alami membuat ia menderita Fibromyalgia.

Penyakit itu membuat tubuh Kuroko menjadi sangat sensitive terhadap rasa sakit. Otot-ototnya terutama di pergelangan tangan menjadi kaku. Ia juga mengalami gangguan kesulitan tidur sehingga ia menjadi sangat kelelahan, ditambah dengan sakit kepala yang terkadang muncul saat ia telah sangat kelelahan.

Beruntung, sebelum Kuroko mengalami depresi yang dapat membahayakan dirinya, dia telah bertemu dengan Nash. Pemuda itu membantu Kuroko memulihkan diri melalui terapi psikologis yang secara tidak langsung telah di lakukan Nash saat berada di sekitar Kuroko.

.

Tim Jabberwock akan meninggalkan jepang seminggu setelah pertandingan. Masih tersisa dua hari sejak keluarnya Kuroko dari rumah sakit. Selama dua hari iu Nash tidak sedikitpun meninggalkan sisi Koroko. Dia terus menempeli Kuroko membuat Akashi dan para Kisedai yang datang berkunjung merasa gemas sekaligus kesal. Apalagi Aomine yang sejak pertemua pertama dengan Nash sudah tidak suka pada lelaki bersuari pirang bertato itu.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Kuroko kembali tinggal di kediamanya. Walau harus tinggal sendiri, setidaknya ada Nash yang memilih untuk menginap di kediaman si baby blue meninggalkan barang-barangnya di hotel tempat para tim Jabberwock menginap. Itu sebabnya para Kisedai dapat berkunjung dengan bebas.

Selama dua hari itu pun Kuroko dipaksa untuk istirahat oleh Nash. Tidak diizinkan bermain basket. Ke sekolah pun diantar jemput membuat banyak orang memperhatikannya. Akhir-akhir ini Akashi juga rajin berkunjung. Apalagi setelah kepulangan Nash ke Amerika, intensitas kedatangan Akashi semakin besar. Kadang Kuroko heran, bukankah Akashi itu seorang kapten tim basket dan seorang ketua osis. Kenapa pemuda merah itu bisa sering berkunjung ke Tokyo?

Para tim seirin juga mulai sering berkunjung. Terutama Kagami yang merasa peasaran dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki si Phantom Six Man. Ia datang dan berusaha membujuk Kuroko untuk bergabung ke tim Basket. Sayang Kuroko harus meolaknya, dia masih harus menjalani perawatan agar sakit yang di deritanya tidak bertambah parah dan membahayakan nyawanya. Namun Kuroko tak menolak bila di ajak menonton mereka berlatih.

Secara perlahan Kuroko mulai kembali terbuka kepada para Kisedai. Walau awalnya sulit terutama bagi Aomine yang dulu terang-terangan pernah membuang Kuroko. Setidaknya kini para Kisedai telah berubah dan Kuroko pun sedang mencoba untuk berubah.

FIN

 **Endingnya ngegantung karena saya juga bingung mau bikin ending kayak gimana -_-**


End file.
